


The hugs of Mr Dingle and Mr Sugden

by caitpaige101



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: 5+1 Things, A little bit of angst, Affair Era Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden, And pure happiness, Fluff, Love, Lust, M/M, Mention - Freeform, Robron hugs, also cuddles, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitpaige101/pseuds/caitpaige101
Summary: Five times Aaron and Robert wanted a hug plus the one time they need to hug, to feel close to one another.





	The hugs of Mr Dingle and Mr Sugden

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @vanessa_rocha88 for suggesting this.

** The first time **

Thier first hug was after thier first time in the barn. The air cold. Bodies close together for warmth. Roberts arms wrapped around Aarons arm whilst Aaron was playing with Roberts hair. 

"Don't you need to be getting back?" The younger man asked

"not just yet.Chrissie is at the hospital with her dad." Robert simply answered. 

They layed in silence. Robert holding Aaron tighter. Wanting to feel closer. For warmth, Robert reasoned. 

Aaron wished it could always be like this. Yet he knew it couldn't. He knew what they had wouldn't last but he could wish. 

Aaron turned onto his side to face Robert, taking one of his arms to wrap around the other man's waist. For now all he wanted was to hug. He told himself he wasn't going to fall for Robert. He wasn't going to fall in love. But for now a high was nice. 

**The next time**

The next time it happened,it was for Aaron's comfort. The truth about his child hood was out. The village knew. He couldn't deal with it. It was all to much. Until he felt those familiar hands touch his shoulders and that soft voice ask him if he was ok. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Robert. The familiar smell of the man washing over him. 

The tears fell and they wouldn't stop falling. He felt Robert wrap his hands around him, pulling him close. His head resting on Roberts chest. 

Roberts soft voice telling him he would be ok but to Aaron no words were needed. He just needed to feel grounded. Needed to know he was still here and living. 

He could feel Roberts hands rubbing his back soothing him. Tears falling less, coming to a stop. 

"Thank you" Aaron whispered, voice weak, with a sniffle 

"no need to. I'll always be here for you" Robert replied with a small smile. 

**The third time**

The third time it happened they had just won a pub quiz. Leaping into each other. Faces bright with smiles. Eyes wide with happiness. They hug, even though short, was comforting. They knew that they would ways have each other's backs. Whether it be in a simple quiz or in a life situation. 

They could hear Chas laughing and Vic whooping. They wish life was always like this. Always bright and happy. 

"aww aren't you guys cute"  Vic said

"they are aren't they" Chas agreed. 

Robert pulled Aaron into another hug, spinning them. Making both men laugh. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was just the buzz if the pub but they were happy. Even more so in each other's arms. 

Laughter filled the air. Aaron gave Robert a quick kiss. As he leaned away he whispered suggestively into Roberts ear and let's just say Liv had to put the headphones on that night. 

**The fourth time**

The next time it happened, Robert was the one that needed the comfort. Vic and Diane kept going on about Jack and he couldn't take it anymore. Couldn't take hearing how proud Jack would have been. 

He knew what Jack thought of him and it was anything but pride. 

Aaron came home to find Robert crying on the kitchen floor, leant up against a cabinet and rushed to him. 

"he wouldn't say anything. I.. I tried but he just Sat there" He heard Liv explain, herself close to tears. 

"hey it's ok Liv. Can you go to the shops and grab some food. Wallets in me bag. Please" Aaron asked, knowing Robert needed his space 

"yeah of course" Liv said as she walked out understanding. 

Aaron sat next to Robert drawing an arm around him. Knowing he had to let Robert cry before he would be able to speak. Roberts head leaning on Aaron's shoulders. 

"I'm sorry" Robert sobbed out. 

"I'm not the son he wanted" He kept saying. 

Aaron knew now what he was upset about. Jack. 

"hey, listen to me Mr. Dingle. You are amazing. You are wonderful. You have made a name for yourself. He is a fool to not see that ok? I am amazed by you everyday. Liv worships you. Vic is a lucky sister to have you as a brother" Aaron said softly. 

Robert looked up at him and gave a small smile. Wiping away the tears. Leaning into Aaron's touch. 

"thank you" he whispered, voice hoarse 

"no need to." Aaron smiled back. Holding his husband in his arms. They stayed like that for a while. Sitting in silence until Aaron's hone went off. 

"Livs staying at Gabby 's tonight. Take out?" 

"take out" Robert replied. 

**The fifth time.**

With Liv at Gabbie's and the pizza on the table, it became a stay in date night. 

Aaron letting Robert choose the movies and have the blanket. That was until he became cold. 

Robert sensed what was happening. 

"come here." He simply said grabbing the blanket and lifting it slightly. 

"cuddle time" Aaron joked as he cuddled I close to Robert like a ball. Head resting on Roberts shoulder. His arms on Roberts chest. While Roberts Arms wrapped around Aaron. 

"I always liked cuddle time" Robert laughed back. 

Both men stared into each other's eyes. The glow of happiness radiating fro. Both of them. 

With both of Aaron's  hands being under the blanket and one of Roberts wrapped around Aaron, he used his other to grab the pizza and fed Aaron.

They fell asleep halfway through the movie and that's how liv found them in the morning,mostly. Aaron's legs ended up resting on the top of Roberts thighs. Liv wouldn't dare to tell them but they always looked so happy and peaceful when wrapped in each other's arms. She took a picture to add to her collection of them being ridiculously cute. 

**Plus one**

All he could hear were the cries and the screams. Moving through the crowds screaming his name. He couldn't loose him. Not today. Not ever. 

"Robert. Oh God. Robert" he screamed again. 

"Aaron. You're ok. Thank God" Robert shouted running to his husband. 

"you're alive. You're ok" Aaron whispered not quite believing it. 

Thier arms instantly wrapping around each other. Needing to feel close. Needing to feel grounded by the other man. Needing to make sure. 

"I.. I saw the fire and I.. I thought" Aaron began, tears starting to fall

"I know. But I'm ok. We are ok." Robert said. Pulling Aaron tighter. 

Robert could feel Aaron's breathe on his neck. One hand around his waist another stroking his neck. The need to be close. The need to feel close. 

"I.. I nearly lost you" Robert stuttered out 

"I know. I love you Robert. I know I don't say it all that often. But I do. I have and will always love you. You are my everything. I don't know what I'd do without you." Aaron cried out 

"I love you too. You are everything to me. You have always been everything to me." 

"just hold me please and never let go." Aaron said timidly

"trust me, I'm never letting go" Robert told him as he buried his head on Aaron's shoulder. 

They may not hug often but when they do they never want to let go. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any fluff prompts for Robron or malec drop them below.


End file.
